7
by sunset moon dove
Summary: The war is lost, team avatar is dead, the world is hopeless or so it would seem... Seven unlikely rebels are destined to be the second attempt to save the world. Ty Lee, Smeller Bee, Long Shot, Jin, Lee, Teo, and Haru...


Ty Lee:

I betrayed the best friend I had, to save the boy Mai loved. And that boy had betrayed her. And in the end I betrayed myself. _Is this whole world made of betrayal?_ I wonder. I can still remember the day everything started to change. I was traveling with Azula, and Mai. We were at the highest security prison in the fire nation. Otherwise known as the boiling rock. We were looking for Azula's brother, Mai's former boyfriend, and fire nation traitor, Zuko. Azula was going to find him and end him. I knew that, and secretly I thought it was wrong, but I wasn't going to defy her. Azula almost succeeded, but Mai fought her, to save her ex boyfriend. Azula was winning. I couldn't watch Mai die, and then Zuko die as well. I just wasn't that kind of person. I betrayed Azula, by paralyzing her, through her pressure points. Then I ran, and ran, and ran, as far as I could. They were chasing me. Azula's soldiers trying to pin me down, and afterward, at best, take me to the boiling rock myself. At worst… well I hadn't wanted to think about it then. It was too horrible. I'm not sure if I even want to think about it now. They never could get close enough, to do any damage. I was fast, and flexible, but I couldn't go on forever. After four full days of running at my swiftest, I was growing weak. I couldn't go on anymore. I would have to stop soon. They knew that. And when I did I would be captured. I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't going to give up. I never would give up.

With my last reserve of strength I waited until the army that was chasing me was far enough away that they wouldn't see my hiding place, and I darted up a tree. My plan worked like a charm. The soldiers passed right by me without any awareness that I was so close. I stayed in that tree, resting for a day and a night, and waiting to be sure the coast was clear. Now my need for sleep had been satisfied, but now I was starving, and dehydrated. I finally stumbled down from my tree, and went in search of food, and water. Eventually I came by it. I lived this way for weeks, sleeping wherever I fell, and foraging for my food. It wasn't glamorous but I got by. Soon I found, as winter came, that I couldn't stay hidden in the forest, any longer, I would freeze to death. I shivered night and day, this time I was searching for more than food and water, but I was searching for a city. Somewhere, where I could take up a new life, outside of Ty Lee, and start over. It took approximately two months, of freezing my ass off, when I finally found an average fire nation town. Not too big, not too small, middle class for the most part. This is where I settled. I spent about a week as a common beggar, but it wasn't long before, I met Mistress Ai. I hadn't been in town for long, when I noticed a small inn/café. I had no money to spend, I just went in to get warm. Five minutes later, I was talking to Mistress Ai. She offered me a job. I agreed without even knowing what kind of so called job she had in mind. Damn, do I ever regret that know.

It turned out, Mistress Ai, ran a hoar house, and I was the newest employee.

The Worst part is I'll never be able to quit. I signed her contract without reading it first. In the fine print it said, that you work for the Mistress and her hoar house for life.

Now I sit in my "Room" which is a lot more like a stall, with a mat in the corner, and I reflect on the world now. Azula and her father got what they wanted, Zuko and the avatar dead, and complete control over all four nations.

If I just hadn't have tried to save Zuko, then I wouldn't be where I am right now. I'd be in a very different place. Among the nobles of the fire nation. So far away from here. I'd still have my old identity too. I'd still be Ty Lee. Not this fake name of taken on, to protect myself from Azula, who I know is still searching. I would have what I want too.

But as much as much as I loathe this life, I can't bring myself to regret saving them. Even though it was pointless in the end. Zuko still died. Mai wasn't as fast as me, and I'm not even sure if she even made an attempt to escape. But it doesn't really matter if she had, or hadn't, she's still either rotting in jail, or long dead. Still I don't regret because I know I did the right thing.

I hope someday that my good deed will come back at me, maybe in the form, of escaping this horrible life, the one where I live, as Jade, the hoar. After all I was always a strong believer in karma. Someday I know I'll be free.

Teo:

I'm alone in what used to be the eastern air temple. The fire nation hasn't touched this place, since they came two months ago. It was so sudden. I was down on the land at the market, buying this and that, for my dad's latest invention. I came back and found the entire air city, evacuated. I ran for our house, hoping to find my father. I found him in our house. He was the only one they killed. His body was almost indistinguishable most of it was just ash, but I knew it was him. I cried over his remains, for over a month. I think that's when it really started. The cutting. The fire nation had no need for this place, because they couldn't get up here without a glider. I was left isolated. I went looking for my father's cutting knife, on an impulse. I finally found it. And I held out my wrist and started cutting deeper and deeper. This made me feel so good I actually laughed. This physical pain was finally a distraction from the emotional suffering.

Now I stare into the blade of the same knife, and I am sad. Tears roll down my cheeks and now I wonder _will it hurt?_ I have to do this. There isn't a point to living anymore. The world is hopeless, my father is dead, and I am alone. Why should I have to suffer any longer? I had to end it now, so I could join my father and all the others, in death. Maybe then I'll be happy again.

I angel the tip of the knife, and push it away from my body, so it would build momentum. And I plunge it to my heart. But just as I'm about to puncture my chest, I have a flash back.

It was a cold winter's day, the day before the fire nation took over, and the avatar died. I'm walking contentedly down the path, headed toward the market, when I see a girl sitting on the corner. She has brown hair and big brown eyes. She's pretty, I noted. She was begging for change. I go up to her and ask.

"What's your name?"

"Tsumi." She answers.

Our conversation stops, when I through a quarter in her change cup and walk on.

I wonder whatever became of that girl. What had her name been? Tsumi. Yes that's it Tsumi.

I drop the knife, and it clatters to the ground. I had found another point to life. Tsumi. I would find out what happened to her if it was the last thing I ever did. I had found a new meaning to life. I still had one question left that needed an answer.

Haru:

Life is hard, that was something I learned at an early age. But it was never worse than my time in prison. Not only did I not have freedom, I was abused. I had been in one other prison before. And I thought that was when I hit rock bottom! HA! That place was a five star palace compared to the boiling rock. The guards hit me. Hit me hard. Everywhere. I'll always bear the bruises. Always. I can't count how many times I was bleeding on the floor. It wasn't only the guards either. It was the other inmates! Just because they were prisoners didn't mean they were any different than any other, people of the fire nation. They hated me, because I was earth kingdom, and to make it worse, not _only_ was I earth kingdom I was an earth _bender_. I would have died very soon if it hadn't been for an unexpected visitor. The very person that was responsible for me being there. If it weren't for her, the avatar might still be alive, and the earth kingdom may still have something left. It was the daughter of the Phoenix King. Azula of the fire nation. Second in command to Ozai ruler of the earth. And she was paying a visit to me.

"Haru is it?" She asked in a firm; let's get down to business tone.

I was chained to the far wall, by my limbs. Like a wild animal.

I spit in defiance at her eye. She dodged nimbly.

"I'll just take that as a yes. Haru how long have you been here?" The fire princess questioned. I glared at her, using all the hatred, that I'd ever felt.

"I know how long. Four months. Exactly four months. You were captured soon after the fall of the avatar weren't you? Of course you were." I pulled on my chains trying to get at her. But they didn't budge. Why was she here?

"Aren't you tired of this place? Don't you want to get away from here? Just leave all this behind?" What was she getting at?

"Haru I have a proposition for you. Your freedom in exchange for one little favor." Freedom? This had to be a scam. What could I possibly have to offer her?

"Never!" I growled my voice hoarse with disuse. The only thing she could possibly want, would end with someone suffering, I could tell that much, what else would bring her any pleasure?

"Are you sure? All it is is one little favor…" Her voice turned sickly sweet. Was I sure? Freedom could be mine… I could live again. I could say goodbye to these walls and chains… all I had to do was one little thing. So tempting.

"What's this favor?" I bark hostilely.

"Tsk, Tsk. Don't talk that way to your superior." She tease-scolded, trying to aggravate me, farther.

"Just tell me what you want damn it!" My voice echoes around the cell, as I yell. No guards come; to protect her from the "rebel" they knew here no matter how hard I yelled, I wasn't a threat. I was chained against the wall.

"Wow, huffy. But fine, I need someone to track down a traitor. Her name was Ty Lee, we used to be friends, but then she betrayed me, and the fire nation, and now she must suffer, for her actions. We've been searching for months but we can barely find a trace of her. But from the little evidence we have, we know she's taken up the name Jade, and is living somewhere east of New Ozai. That's all we can tell. If you can find her, and capture her, within two months, then you can go free, if so what do you say?" She answered.

Her offer was so tempting. Freedom. It could all be mine. But… someone else would have to pay the price… But that is what it took. I didn't used to be so selfish. I used to be ready to risk my life for someone else any day. Now I would send this girl… Ty Lee, Jade, whatever her name was, here in my place. And I was going to do that now, to save myself. I realized that I'm no longer strong willed, fighter, I used to be. This prison has killed, that Haru. I was going to let someone else come here, to become what I've become.

I sigh for the old Haru and I accept her offer.

I was set free then to find her. This Jade, girl. And I was going to find her. I would never step foot in the horrid place again.

Lee:

A few months ago a strange young man blew through here, on his way to god knows where. My family accepted him, for his brief stay, and we didn't even know his name. He had a big burn scar on his left eye. I wondered how he got it. I know now. He used to be _Prince_ Zuko of the fire nation. It was a well known tale around here, that Ozai had branded his own son. For us this had been a legend depicting his cruelty. But know I've met the real life Zuko. And I wonder if it was really so cruel after all. Who knows what that ass hole had done? Maybe he had deserved it somehow. But then I remember what he had done right before he had gone. The act that had exposed him for what he truly was. Fire nation. He saved me. And I told him I hated him, and to go away, that I never wanted to see his face again. He left his knife, even though I had refused to take it. Now I stare at the same blade, and I sigh for the old Haru and I accept her offer

Jin:

He came and went out of my life, faster than a shooting star crosses the night sky. His name was Li. My name was Jin. I had been sitting in his uncle's tea shop, _The Jasmine Dragon._ I would never admit to it but… I was kind of stalking him. I asked him out. He said yes. Well technically his uncle said yes but still… We went out, and those were the happiest hours of my life. I kissed him, he kissed me back. And then he was gone.

It was all only a couple months ago… but it felt like hundreds of years had passed.

So much had changed since that night… a month after that night, and I was still wondering where Li had gone. That's when the world started to change drastically. I can remember it still fresh in my mind…

It was a normal day. Unlike any other. I was at the market, talking to a friend of mine who sold oranges. A goofy smile lit up my face as I laughed at something she said. Then it happened, quicker than a shooting star, quicker than… quicker than Li, fire nation stormed Ba Sing Sae. I'd like to say everything played in slow motion that my life flashed before my eyes… but truth is it didn't. Like that I was captured. They blind folded me, and took me somewhere far away. I thought they were going to take me to a prison. Who knows maybe they'd even take me to the boiling rock? But no. I couldn't have that dignity. I was_ sold_. _Sold! _Like cattle, to a fire nation nobleman. And now I'm a slave. Fire nation controls the world, and most earth kingdom people are in prison, dead, or like me slaves. Now I lay on my mat, in the barn, where the four other slaves sleep, and I shove my head into the pillow, and I think.

Nearly half the world was earth kingdom just six months ago, surely they can't all be like me, or in prison, or dead? There has to be some rebels still left out there, right? A whole race can't disappear overnight… can it?

Then I think about the air nomads. They were wiped out in a single instant. Why couldn't the same have happened to us?

Now I just sit and hope, I'm wrong. Surely there has to be some left, on the run? I hope they get to where ever there planning on running to, and I hope when they get there they'll finally be safe.

I sit up, and look at the boy on the mat across from mine. I wonder what he's hoping for.

Long Shot:

Damn. That's all I ever seem to think anymore. That single word. Damn.

That's all life seems to be anymore. Around every corner there's no surprises, or anything that would bring joy, there's always just another thing to make me say damn. Smeller Bee and I have been running for a while now, longer than most of the people have somehow escaped the fire nation have. We were on the run since Smeller Bee was born. I can barely remember a time when we weren't running. We're running right now. Smeller Bee is just a tad faster than I am, so she's running about a foot in front of me, she's always been faster than me even when we were little kids. Here while we're running, I think about a time when there was less suffering, and less damns…

Smeller Bee and I had more or less, grown up together. Our parents were both simple people. They both owned small farms, that just so happened to be right next door to each other. Sometimes now I think it was fate that I met Smeller Bee, if it weren't for her I'd be dead a million times over. I can't even count how many times that girl's saved my stupid ass.

She wasn't always called smeller bee…back then she was known to the world as Liuli and I as Jianyu…

I flash back to that happier time. Liuli and I were playing in the field that our two properties met. We were playing games. Chasing, each other, and just being happy kids. She was ten and I was twelve, then. We were getting tired, and decided to sit down. Well technically Liuli decided, I just sat down when she did. We were talking, about just the things kids talk about, when we heard the screaming… This was where I always want to close the door to my horrible memories but I can't stop them, as they flood my mind. It was Liuli's mother. Screaming in pain. Her father's frantic cries start in fear, and change to agony shrieks. Immediately we hop to our feet, and start running. Liuli runs faster than I do, but I'm still barely an inch behind her, as we madly dash onto her family's land. When we finally get to her house, the screaming has stopped. But the house and barn has been burned to ash. Fire nation soldiers are swarming the remains of Liuli's home. She was strong even back then. She didn't shed a tear. She just ran at the soldier with the ferocity of a million lion turtles and catches him by surprise. She snaps his arm with a sickening crunch, and a battle cry. I join her. And we fight. They finally over come us, and Liuli starts to run, like hell. My first instinct was to go back to my own home, and be sure my brother, sister, and parents were unharmed but… I couldn't let Liuli go on her own… to wherever it was she was going. I was split. Should I fallow Liuli or go home… I had to make my decision fast. The fire nation men were coming at me, and I knew they would kill me. So I left my family behind, to fallow my best friend Liuli when she was in danger… We ran for two whole years, on our own. We were wanted by the fire nation for what we did. That's when we ran into Jet, and chose our new names. To this day I don't know why she picked that name. I only know why I chose mine. Long Shot. Because I would fallow Smeller Bee to the end of the world and farther, over the longest distance, no matter how long it took. I was a Long Shot. We stayed with Jet for and his band of freedom fighters for another two years, before Jet went straight, and got his act together, and we moved with him to Ba Sing Sae. Two weeks later Jet died. It's horrible but… the reason isn't because he died but because of the way Smeller Bee reacted when he did. She was in pieces crying on the floor. She was heartbroken. I wasn't sad for Jet, or Smeller Bee left without her love, I was sad for myself because I knew Smeller Bee had loved him, and still after all the time we'd known each other not me. I hear her crying in her sleep sometimes, crying for Jet. And I sit up at night and wonder if she would cry like that for me, if I died. And then I know… even if she wouldn't I'd still fallow her till the ends of infinity, and beyond.

Smeller Bee:

They were after us. Me and Long Shot. Because we were two of the last free rebels alive. They'll kill us when they get us. I know that. The horrible thing is that they will get us. It's inevitable that someday they'll finally catch us and then we'll die. We can't run forever can we?

The weird thing is I'm happy about it. I'll finally join Jet, and the other dead freedom fighters of the world, and then I can be happy.

But though I know I'll be happier dead, then alive I know I'll never stop and let them catch me. Because I'm a freedom fighter, I'm a survivor, I'm a runner, I'm a lover, and I'm perpetually heartbroken. I won't stop being all that now. Because I know Jet would want me to go on.


End file.
